Viewpoint of Tradition
by Jellyfur
Summary: Hyoutei's thoughts on their orgies. Because, you know, it's Hyoutei, and they've got to have some. No actual lemons, but M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Hyoutei AKA. Atobe, Oshitari, Mukahi, Shishido, Otori, Kabaji, Jirou, Taki, Hiyoshi, Sakaki  
>Prompt: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Viewpoint of Tradition

* * *

><p>Atobe<p>

Atobe arranged them all, of course. He was the one who had bought the calendar, marked it, and hung it up in the regulars' (plus Taki, because he was treasurer) clubroom. There was to be an orgy once a month on the first Monday, one after every match, one on every regular's birthday, one every time a new regular was added, and one every time Atobe wanted one.

* * *

><p>Oshitari<p>

Oshitari didn't really like the orgies. He enjoyed them, yes, but he didn't _truly _like them. They were always in the same place, and there were never any romantic things like candles and curtains, though Atobe always made sure there were plenty of rose petals. Even if he didn't like them though, it was always nice to brag about how many orgies they had to Kenya.

* * *

><p>Mukahi<p>

Gakuto, on the other hand, loved them. People took advantage of his flexibility and praised him for it. He liked the attention, even if he didn't always like the soreness that came after the act. After his first year, he vowed to someday top. Unfortunately, he never did reach his goal and he was always left wondering, "How did that happen? I was sure _ would have been a bottom."

* * *

><p>Shishido<p>

Shishido didn't start out liking them. There was no real reason for it and there was no one in the tennis team he actually liked with exception of Jirou and possibly Taki. And then he went into his third year and suddenly, Otori was there and willing and he started loving their orgies.

* * *

><p>Otori<p>

The first time Atobe announced they were having an orgy, he hadn't even known what it was. He had thought it was some sort of party, or maybe a pastry. How naïve he had been. Fortunately, Taki-senpai and Shishido-senpai had been there to help guide his way through the process, and he actually, kind of, though he wouldn't admit it, liked these orgies. Of course, he still blushed every time one was mentioned, but that didn't matter now, did it?

* * *

><p>Kabaji<p>

Kabaji didn't mind very much. More often than not, he topped, and topping was fine with him. He would have preferred something useful, like a study circle, but he had long since learned that when one is with Atobe, one does not always get what one wants.

* * *

><p>Jirou<p>

Jirou had slept through the first few orgies, so when Atobe had announced, in May, that they were having their monthly orgy, he had been incredibly confused. However, everyone started stripping and he just followed suit. He had somehow ended up with Atobe that day, and while Atobe hadn't been very kind, he had been very good, and that's what kept Jirou from falling asleep every other time they had orgies. Well, he still fell asleep in the middle when they switched partners, but that was fine.

* * *

><p>Taki<p>

Orgies were the sole reason that he had signed up to be treasurer. Sure, his high math scores had been what had gotten the spot for him, but he had only signed up because he heard the treasurers were allowed to participate, regular or not. He had mostly played with Hiyoshi and, before Shishido had gotten so possessive, Otori. Occasionally, he and Mukahi played around, too, but it was so much more fun to mess with their surly kohai.

* * *

><p>Hiyoshi<p>

He hated them with a burning passion. Alright, a burning passion doused with water. And not so much hating as much as "attempting to ignore." and fine, maybe he would keep the tradition next year. That meant nothing though. He had said that it was a waste of time they could spend practicing, but then Atobe, that accursed Atobe with his Insight had pointed out that if Hiyoshi could do it longer than him or could do more people in a afternoon than him, then Hiyoshi would have conquered Atobe that way. Unfortunately, Taki spent too much time playing with him and he never got to anyone else, therefore "losing" to Atobe every time they had an orgy.

* * *

><p>Sakaki<p>

He was the teacher, of course he knew about the orgies. He knew when they were, where they were, and had even memorized why they were all held. One time, he had even taped a section to keep to jerk off to. No, he definitely did not mind that his best tennis players were doing illicit activities on school property.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't even know why I wrote this xD

Anyway! Thanks to Bijoux25/Brittney for editing this~

PS. Check out her stuff. It's pretty good/funny. Just read it, alright?


	2. From the Creater's View of Things

Character: Atobe Keigo  
>Prompt: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint of Tradition  
>From the Creator's View of Things<p>

* * *

><p>He finished customizing the calendar he was looking at online. It was to be a beautiful creation, silk, with large squares stitched with gold thread and inspiring quotes and pictures related to tennis on the side not used as a calendar. The cover was to be half periwinkle, half white, with six thin black lines and a thick one in the middle on the white side.<br>He clicked the "Checkout" button and quickly filled in the information.

* * *

><p>His calendar arrived in two days. He had paid extra for a rush order, and expected no less.<p>

He examined it in his private sitting room, making sure every stitch was perfect. Suddenly, he realized something and wrinkled his nose once in disgust. He rang the bell alerting the staff of this particular room of his need for their presence and waited. If they weren't there in a minute, they were all fired and he would hire replacements without remorse. They entered from the several doors almost immediately.  
>"Yes, Atobe-sama?" the three maids, one butler, two stylists, and one footman chorused in unison as they bowed.<br>"Who did the perfume in here today?" He demanded, face still contorted in disgust.  
>A young maid stepped forward, trembling slightly, and bowed.<p>

"I did, Atobe-sama."  
>"You sprayed it two times too much. Now the smell is making ore-sama's senses overwhelmed. You have two strikes, Harazi," he sneered. "Now, unless you have something to say, you're all dismissed." He turned back to his magnificent calendar, not caring to watch them leave. Yes, this was perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>He hung it up, using only his special diamond pins. He adjusted it so it was slightly more centered.<p>

"Oi, Kabaji, is it centered yet?" he asked, snapping his fingers.  
>"Yes!" Kabaji replied, not even looking up from his math textbook. Gakuto, Shishido, and Oshitari walked in. They noticed Atobe standing in front of the wall with something hanging, and crowded around him.<p>

"Why are there stars on those days?" Oshitari wondered.  
>"It's probably just days he wants us to worship him more on. Don't be lame, Atobe," Shishido scoffed.<br>"Well, if that's the case, then he wants us to worship him today, Ryou," Gakuto pointed out. "Oi, Atobe, what do they really mean?"  
>"Orgy days," Atobe replied, somehow managing to say it haughtily with a straight face.<br>Everyone who had entered the room so far stopped and stared at him.

"Are you serious, Atobe?" Gakuto demanded. "This has to be a giant prank or something. Are we being filmed?"  
>"Ore-sama is perfectly serious," Atobe sniffed. "It's already all been planned. First Monday of every month, once after every match, and one whenever I feel like it."<br>"You went through the trouble of buying a calendar for this?" Shishido muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Atobe had heard.

"Shishido, today, I'll be sure to get to you first then, if you so insist." With that, he turned gracefully and exited.

"Don't forget; we still have practice and I'm sure Sakaki will have laps for anyone late."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to my beta, Bijoux25, also known as Brittney, for the betaing!

Reviews are nice~


	3. From the Romantic's View of Things

Character: Oshitari Yuushi  
>Prompt: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint of Tradition  
>(From the Romantic View of Things)<p>

"Gakuto? What's distracting you today? Did you fail another math test?" Yuushi drawled. "You should have studied instead of skateboarding, you know."

"What? No! I did fine! I got a 76!" Gakuto exclaimed. "It's Atobe's stupid orgy schedule! He's got a giant orgy calendar in the clubroom and he says he's planned one for today, too!"

Yuushi was surprised for a couple seconds before he laughed. "Gakuto, you don't expect me to believe that, do you? When you broke your phone, you told me that it was because Hiyoshi-kun flipped you into a fountain just because you didn't want to admit you dropped it in the sewer."

Gakuto immediately started protesting about how this wasn't a joke and how Hiyoshi had really flipped him into the fountain, and how there really was a giant orgy calendar, but Yuushi tuned him out. He had been in the clubroom earlier that day, after all, and he hadn't seen anything remotely resembling the so-called, "Orgy Calendar."

He had dropped the topic until, at least, after practice, when the huge blue and gold thing had dominated the wall. It was complete with a hand-drawn poster above proclaiming in neat blue hand writing, "ATOBE'S MAGNIFICENT CALENDAR." There was a slight scribble in the middle, right between "Magnificent" and "Calendar," where a short four letter word would have fit perfectly, and on the sides were small doodles different people had drawn, including one of a red person doing a flip on top of another, unidentifiable one.

Yuushi stopped short. Gakuto had been serious about this? Then, there really was an orgy planned for today? But, orgies were so unromantic! There was a reason no one ever featured any orgies in his romance books; they weren't the slightest bit romantic. And in the clubrooms too? Wouldn't the smell linger? And it didn't seem very comfortable, nor beautiful, both things Yuushi appreciated very much when it came to dealings like sex. It wouldn't do at all.

After the "acts" Yuushi lounged around on one of the many beds Atobe had gotten servants to place in their clubroom, fully perfumed by the many rose petals that still lay scattered around the room. His cell phone rang and he groaned, sat up, and reached for his pants, which had been kicked to the side when their orgy had started.

"What is it, Kenya? We just had an orgy and I'm not in the mood to talk," he drawled.  
>Kenya started sputtering, "You did <em>what<em>?"  
>"We had an orgy, Kenya. Atobe messed with Shishido and I had some fun with some of our older teammates," Yuushi replied, sounding nonchalant.<br>"Ya know what? I don't think there's anything important to say after all bye bye Yuu-chan!" Kenya hung up on the blue-headed boy. Yuushi smirked. These orgies weren't going to be too bad after all.


	4. From the Uke's View of Things

Character: Mukahi Gakuto  
>Prompt; Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint of Tradition  
>(From the Bottom's View of Things)<br>(Why Can't I Top?)

* * *

><p>At first, he thought it was a horrible idea, like everyone but Atobe. But somehow, everyone had agreed to at least the first one, and he had gone along. The third year he was with had bent him nearly in half and twisted his body in ways he didn't know he could be twisted, leaving him almost as a pretzel.<p>

The strange thing was, the only part that actually hurt about the whole encounter was the actual sex part. Afterwards, he heard the boy talk to his friends about how amazing it was, being with someone who could bend and flex in ways like that and felt a surge of pride. This thing wasn't too bad, he guessed.

But, the whole bottoming thing hadn't been the best experience for him and he was sure someone else would be willing to bottom for him, right? So next time, he tried Shishido, who quickly overpowered him, but had still managed to find a new way to bend Gakuto's body.

Now, in his third year, he had done it with every new regular that had come, but no one, not even Otori had let him top.

A couple days ago, someone had been dropped and some kid named Hiyoshi was being added. The boy looked surly, but maybe he was secretly a tsundere and would let him top. He'd find out now for sure though.

"Hiyoshi-kun," he purred, crawling up the boy's chest, "How do you play?" Hiyoshi glared, not liking where this was going, and flipped them over.

"Better than Atobe," he announced before bending Gakuto's body into an almost-pretzel.

* * *

><p>Gakuto groaned as he flopped down on his bed. Yet another topper. When was he going to every find a bottom at this rate? He'd have to start doing girls, and that was icky and risky. He pouted and stomped his foot.<p>

"Why am I everyone's uke, anyway? I was so sure that _Taki_ and _Otori_ of all people would have been at least willing! But noo, I get to be the ukiest uke of them all!"  
>"Because, Gak-kun, you're also the shortest, lightest, and bendiest. If you're not an uke, no one is," Oshitari shrugged from where he was seated on Gakuto's desk, reading his newest book.<br>"It's still not fair! I was so sure Hiyoshi would've let me, being his senpai and all that, too!" Oshitari stopped and looked over to where Gakuto was pouting.

"Are you serious, Gakuto? The boy's motto is gekokujou."  
>"I thought that only applied to tennis," he whined. "Can you let me top next time, please?"<br>"Nope, sorry. I still haven't been with Hiyoshi and he looks like he'd be pretty fun," Oshitari replied, going back to "Love on the Courts."  
>"Yuushi, you suck."<p>

Maybe next time though, he could top. Could he catch Jirou by surprise?

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Bijoux25 for betaing!


	5. From the Critic's View of Things

Character: Shishido Ryou  
>Prompt: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint of Tradition  
>(From the Critic's View of Things)<p>

* * *

><p>Sakaki had dismissed the regulars to leave early, but Shishido stayed where he was and kicked the ground angrily. These stupid orgies were a waste of time! They were useless, a waste of practice, had no purpose but to make the toppers feel good, and most importantly, they were lamer than Atobe himself! And now he was going to be stuck with Atobe in their first orgy. Why hadn't he just gone to say, Rikkai? They were the champions and they seemed a heck of a lot more normal.<br>"Ah-n~? Shishido, hurry up. Ore-sama does not like to be kept waiting," Atobe called, breaking his train of thoughts. Shishido just scowled and followed the rest of the regulars back to their clubroom. He, like everyone but Atobe, was shocked at what he saw.

The sofa had been taken out, and in its place were several large mattresses, taking up all but several feet of room in the front, likely for their shoes and clothes. Atobe was first to start stripping, having already taken off his shirt by the time the others had even started on their buttons. Shishido scowled harder.

This was really happening, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>He lay exhausted and panting on the silk sheets. That had been... amazing and horrifying at the same time.<p>

He hadn't expected Atobe to actually be any good, but good didn't even begin to describe him. It was like comparing a piece of store-brand chocolate to a luxury chocolate maker's; they were technically in the same category, but one was much, much better.

But still, these orgies weren't any use, so he had no reason to like them.

Third year, after he had made it back onto the team by beating Taki and cutting off his ponytail, he lay on those silk sheets again, this time the experienced one, one arm wrapped around Choutarou, savoring the wonderful day. He had achieved his goal, and then had participated in an orgy, which, he decided now, wasn't too bad. After all, it celebrated his win and he got to be with Choutarou, who he maybe liked a lot.

Maybe Atobe hadn't been completely insane when he started these.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Bijoux25 for betaing!


	6. From the Innocent's View of Things

Characters: Otori Choutarou  
>Theme: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint Of Tradition  
>(From the Innocent's View of Things)<p>

* * *

><p>Choutarou had been a regular since the middle of his first year, ever since he had perfected his Scud Serve. He had challenged one of the doubles players, almost shaking with nerves as he did. To his relief, his senior had won the spin and was serving first. He had lost the first game that day, but it had helped calm him down, and by the time it was his serve, he was sure he could get the serve in. Sure, it had been hard winning the games he wasn't serving, but he had managed it. When he had finished beating his senpai 6-4 and took his place as a regular, Atobe had announced that they were having an orgy the next day instead of on that day because practice was already half over. Innocent as he was, he hardly knew what sex was, let alone an orgy. He figured that, since it was Atobe and because he had just gotten into the regulars, maybe an orgy was their special name for the a small party they had to celebrate someone becoming a regular. That night, he had spent three hours slaving in the kitchen to make cookies for the party, and he had gotten up a couple minutes earlier that morning so he would look nice for it.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked into the regulars' clubroom the next day a couple minutes late for practice, as he had been carrying a couple bottles of juice and the box of cookies for the orgy. The beds were already set, everyone was already naked and Mukahi and a third year were already going at it. He froze in shock, dropping everything he had been holding. Was this... Was this what an orgy was? Bu-but... They were middle schoolers! What was going on? Atobe rose regally and gracefully, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked and that Choutarou was taller.<p>

"Ah-n?~ Ore-sama assumes that you didn't know what this was."  
>"N-no. Wha-what is this? Why?" Choutarou found his voice and squeaked,<br>Atobe chuckled and spread his arms, drawing Choutarou's attention to his rather muscular arms, chest, and stomach and making him blush. "This is our regulars' orgy. We have a calendar posted up over there if you want to know the dates. And we have it because of me. Obviously."  
>Choutarou nodded, eyes lowered in embarrassment. "D-do I ha-have to p-participate?" Atobe smirked and flipped his hair.<p>

"Well, if you don't, there's always the option of playing all the regulars consecutively to become captain and getting rid of our much beloved tradition." Otori heard a couple snickers and a groan he was pretty sure came from Mukahi when Atobe said that. Maybe if he just did the first one, they would let him skip the rest? He could feel his face burning up into a tomato as he looked down and started stripping.

* * *

><p>Choutarou smiled as he laid next to the pretty boy. That hadn't gone as badly as he thought.<p>

On his left, Taki was murmuring something about how he hoped that one of the third years would be kicked off and Shishido was already cleaning up. The two had helped him with how the orgy worked, who was into what, and who to stay away from unless you wanted to get hurt by their significant others. And, of course, Taki had helped with how you were supposed to start and where to go from there. The boy's teases, though a little frustrating, had ended up helping quite a bit.

Choutarou stretched and got up, pulling his senpai up with him. Next time, he decided, he wouldn't bother bringing the juice.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Bijoux25 for betaing!


	7. From the Scholastic's View of Things

Characters: Kabaji Munehiro  
>Theme: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint of Tradition  
>(From the Scholastic Point of Things)<p>

* * *

><p>Kabaji hadn't been completely surprised by the orgies, nor the calendar. Atobe had been talking about starting one ever since they had moved from England. He had been waiting for the boy to order the calendar since Atobe had overthrown the captain. When he finally did, Kabaji had been the one to suggest the inspirational quotes and the cover. Atobe had wanted to have a giant picture of himself as the cover, but Kabaji had convinced him that it was unnecessary, and would likely make the others resist more than something that instead gave the idea of equality and team bonding.<p>

He wasn't particularly looking forward to having to join in his first year, but orders were orders and he knew from experience by now that normally, if Atobe wanted something, Atobe got it.

As a first year, he had mostly topped, probably because of his sheer size. He didn't mind; he never really did if it was Atobe-related. Besides, it wasn't as though it affected his grades, and that's what mattered. He was pretty high up in his class, even if he wasn't as high as say, Hiyoshi-kun. If only this was a study group though... Then maybe he could be as high, if not higher, than Hiyoshi-kun.

Best not to ask though, he had long since learned that what Atobe wanted, Atobe got. And Atobe was much more into orgies than studying.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Bijoux25 for betaing! Sorry I didn't add in the story, but I wasn't sure how to do it. That, and I have no idea how he would have come up with the idea.


	8. From the Sleepy's View of Things

Characters: Akutagawa Jirou  
>Theme: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint of Tradition  
>(From the Sleepy Point of View)<p>

* * *

><p>It hadn't been until the first Monday in May that he had found out. Oshitari had a new move to try out, and it had definitely caught his attention, keeping him awake until they were dismissed. As he wandered with the others back to the clubroom, he noticed most people were smirking as they walked. His curiosity was piqued and he walked a tiny bit faster to get there so he could find out about the smirks. Once he got to the clubroom though, he stared in happy surprise.<p>

Why were there so many beds here? Not that it mattered much; he loved them. He was going to jump on one, but Jirou noticed that everyone had started stripping. Not changing, but stripping.

Throughly curious, he followed suit and started unbuttoning his shirt, watching everyone else's interactions. There was Oshitari, making out with Shishido as though the world depended on it. Gakuto was trying to hook up with their old captain. The rest of the third years were in some kind of group. And there was Atobe, staring at him shamelessly with a sultry look.

Noticing Jirou staring, he smirked. He slowly pulled his shirt off of his tanned abdomen, then his muscular chest, and finally, over his head, somehow managing to pull it off without displacing even a single hair. He undid the belt deftly before starting on his pants . Once again, Atobe purposely teased the shorter blond, sliding the trousers down oh so slowly, barely an inch every time until he dropped and stepped out of them, leaving only his blue silk underwear on. Atobe slowly stepped closer to Jirou until their chests were hardly half an inch away and smirked.

Jirou, who had stopped moving as soon as Atobe's abdomen was visible, licked his lips and leaned back a little, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to do. "Ah... Atobe, what's going on?" seemed like his best option, but he didn't know if he'd like the answer.  
>"An orgy. Do plebeians not know what they are? " Atobe lifted an eyebrow, leaning in almost imperceptibly.<p>

Yup, he still didn't know if that was good or not. Regardless, Atobe got him to one of the beds, his shirt and pants soon tossed carelessly to the side.

* * *

><p>That had been better than watching Marui-kun play! But it was also absolutely exhausting, and he <em>really<em>wanted to sleep. These beds were rather comfy...

Atobe stared at the now gently snoring boy. That had only been the first round, and everyone was switching partners, but Jirou was sound asleep. Oh well, might as well move on. After all, Gakuto was bendy and free.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Bijoux25 for betaing!


	9. From the Treasurer's View of Things

Character: Taki Haginosuke  
>Theme: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint of Tradition  
>(From the Treasurer's Point of Things)<p>

* * *

><p>He finished the application with a swirl that was supposed to be his signature.<p>

There. Done. Now all he had to do was hand in the form to Sakaki-kantoku and he'd be the treasurer, and if the rumors were true, in the famed Hyoutei Orgies.

He met Sakaki before tennis to give the form. Sakaki gave a cursory glance before nodding and saying, "Alright, Taki-kun, if your math scores are that high, then you can be treasurer. Now, you may go!"  
>Taki was surprised, to say the least. The music teacher had spent ten seconds, at most, looking at the sheet.<p>

* * *

><p>Not that he was complaining; it got him the position, after all. Perfect timing, really, as Hiyoshi was facing Otori for a spot in the regulars. If he won, there would be an orgy today or tomorrow, and what better way for him to celebrate this newfound position?<p>

Leaning on the wall, he watched Hiyoshi and Otori play with Shishido and Jirou. Hiyoshi really was a determined little boy. Cute, too. And if he won, like Taki hoped, then there would be an orgy really soon, and that would be a very good thing. Otori may have been leading the game, but Taki was sure that given the look on Hiyoshi's face, he wouldn't be for long.

"40-30!" Hiyoshi called his serve. Taki watched the ball get slammed back and forth by the two talented players before finally, Hiyoshi won the point and the match. Taki smirked as he was dismissed with the Regulars. This would be _very _interesting. By now, the arrangement of the clubroom, beds and roses and silk sheets, was no secret if you were friends with a couple of the more gossipy regulars, namely, Mukahi and Shishido, so Taki wasn't surprised as he walked in.

Hiyoshi had looked so adorable as he stood in the doorway, completely flabbergasted, that Taki couldn't resist. He _had_ to drag him to a bed and start molesting him, clothes or not. Sure, that wasn't the best way to make the blonde go with him, but it was the easiest at the moment.

Taki could deal with Hiyoshi; he was easier than most people, actually, because they all knew what to expect. The boy was frozen at first, but Taki could make him melt. A gentle brush there, a nip here, and soon Hiyoshi was responding to the kiss. Hiyoshi bit his lip a bit too hard, and he was clearly inexperienced, but that was alright.

Now, for the fun part.

Hiyoshi fell asleep after some skilled fingerwork had brought him to the limit. Taki sighed. It had been fun while it lasted, but not everything could go on forever. He checked the clock by the calendar. There was still a while before this would be over, so he turned to look at what everyone else was doing without more than a hint of shame. Jirou was asleep too, next to Mukahi, who was frustratedly poking his friend. Taki smirked and crawled over the redhead.

"Want a distraction?" Mukahi looked up in surprise before grinning.

"That does sound nice."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Bijoux25 for betaing!


	10. From the Competitor's View of Things

Character: Hiyoshi Wakashi  
>Theme: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint of Tradition  
>(From the Competitor's Point of Things)<p>

* * *

><p>Hiyoshi hadn't known why the regulars were dismissed from practice so often until he had become one himself. He hadn't listened to the rumors, nor had he been curious about it. What they did was their business, until he became one of them, and suddenly, it was his business, too.<br>When he walked into the room, trailing after the others, he froze in shock, his face a blank mask of surprise, one hand on the door, feet firmly anchored to the tiled floor. Why were there beds, that horrible calendar, and those rose petals and maybe becoming a regular wasn't too smart, and god, why hadn't he just joined the martial arts club like his brother?

Still, it wasn't as though he was completely ignorant to what this was. His parents had made sure that he got the birds and the bees talk right after he moved up to the middle school level, but he had never imagined that he would ever be having sex before marriage. He couldn't think straight, thoughts muddled and jumbled as they were. The only mildly sane thing he could think of after absorbing the view of the room was something drilled into him since childhood, gekokujou, and that wouldn't be helping him any in this situation.

He stayed there until one of his senpai, he wasn't sure which one, pulled him to a bed and started kissing him. It wasn't until he felt a tiny nip on his lip that his brain started processing regularly again. Maybe not completely regularly, as he started kissing back, but at least it was working. Hiyoshi broke apart for a second to check who it was, and saw Taki. He mentally shrugged before smirking at the thought that maybe it was possible to gekokujou in this situation if he thought outside the box. It wouldn't do if Taki, who, while was admittedly good at this sort of thing, was better than himself, right? Gekokujou applied to all areas of life, and while this wasn't a typical situation to overthrow someone in, if it was possible, Hiyoshi wanted to do it. Besides, he could deal with kissing.

* * *

><p>It turned out that he couldn't deal with much more than kissing, at least not without falling asleep. Hiyoshi woke up naked on one of the beds, Taki shaking him while Mukahi poked his cheek. He brushed away Mukahi's hand and sat up, yawning and noting a small pile of what he thought were his clothes, before mumbling, "What time is it?"<br>Taki checked his watch.

"Only ten minutes before the rest of the tennis team finishes. You should get dressed. Take a shower at home." His memory of what had happened kicked in again, and he turned a brilliant scarlet as he realized exactly what he had done.

"Se-senpai? What... Exactly did we do?" Taki smirked.

"Hiyoshi-kun, you fell asleep before we could actually get anywhere farther than second base. Why do you think Gak-kun is still here with me?"  
>"'Snot because I'm nice, you know," Gakuto added.<br>Hiyoshi's cheeks flared even redder, if it was possible, before he finally started putting on his uniform shirt. He finished buttoning with shaky fingers before moving onto his pants, Taki and Gakuto watching all the while. As he finally slipped on his socks, Gakuto had long since gotten fidgety and was currently running his fingers up and down Taki's inner leg.  
>"Senpai?" Hiyoshi asked, trying to ignore Gakuto, "Is Atobe-buchou still here?"<br>"Atobe left before we woke you up, Piyo," Gakuto answered with a slight smirk. "Apparently, he didn't feel like joining us today."  
>"A bit unfortunate, really. It would have been fun to try him," Taki shrugged. "Why do you need him anyway?"<br>"Oh, Atobe's not so great with threesomes, Taki. He just switches between doing one to the other, over and over again," Gakuto informed. "Trust me, I have experience with him."  
>"That bad? And here I thought he was supposed to be great," They both snickered a bit at that. By the time they looked up from their conversation, the blonde had disappeared and the door was just swinging shut.<p>

The next day, Atobe was greeted by the sight of a surly blond before practice. "Ah-n~? What is it that you want, Hiyoshi-kun? Wouldn't you rather gekokujou everyone in our orgy than pointlessly waste your time trying to beat all the regulars in succession to become captain?" Hiyoshi flushed. How did Atobe read his thoughts like this? Right, his Insight. If it hadn't been for his weak stamina and the fact that he still couldn't beat neither Atobe nor Kabaji, he would do the second choice. Besides, he was right. It wouldn't be proper to give up in the middle of gekokujou, and that was definitely against his values. Participating in an orgy wasn't _that_ bad, after all, and he'd still have to do things like this eventually.  
>"Good luck, Hiyoshi-kun. My record is all the regulars. Twice." Atobe interrupted his train of thoughts before deeming him not interesting enough and walking away.<br>Right. All he needed to do was all the regulars thrice. That couldn't be too hard, right?

By the time the next school year rolled around, he still hadn't gotten to more than two people an orgy. It was likely because Taki always started with him, despite his protests, and that if Taki finished and Hiyoshi was still awake, then Gakuto would quickly take over and push him to his brink. He would never beat Atobe at this rate, but at least could take solace in the fact that he was starting to last longer. The longer he could last, the easier to would be to gekokujou.

Now, to get to three people would be the next goal.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Bijoux25 for betaing!


	11. From the Adult's View of Things

Characters: Sakaki  
>Theme: Hyoutei Orgy<br>Title: Pt. 2 Viewpoint of Tradition  
>(From the Adult's View of Things)<p>

* * *

><p>Atobe hadn't told him why exactly the regulars needed to be dismissed early on those certain days, but he had agreed regardless once he heard the term "team-bonding." The Regulars didn't have many bonding sessions, and those were important for the formation of new doubles pairs. Besides, it wasn't like he was stupid. Sakaki knew very well that "team-bonding" that often meant, "team orgy," when it came to teenage boys and those were *very* nice to watch. Especially when you could tape them and watch them later in the comfort of your home. Attractive ladies didn't hurt either.<p>

Sakaki smirked as he fingered the CD. Recording those videos must have been one of the smartest things he had done in terms of his love life. Hanamura was practically begging, offering anything as long as she could see the video with Otori flushing and shaking uncontrollably as Atobe did "things" to him. It was glorious having power. Power was why he was both a conductor and a coach, after all. They both held the highest amount of power in their respective categories. Now, what would be best to ask from Hanamura? There was the choice of allowing her to only watch it, so maybe that in exchange for a practice match. And now that team matters were taken care of, what did he want? As his imagination conjured of licentious things, he smirked. These videos would surely bring him some well-deserved fun.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Bijoux25 for betaing, and thanks for reading this!


End file.
